Beso azul
by Euda
Summary: Victor esta desesperado por volver al mundo de los vivos y reencontrarse con Victoria, pero la belleza invernal de su alrededor, combinada con los armoniosos pasos de su esposa bajo la luz de la luna, era un espectáculo que ningún mortal podía ignorar.


**La historia original de "El Cadaver de la novia" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo el fic en cuestión sí.**

* * *

Beso azul

—He pasado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, que ya había olvidado lo hermosa que es la luz de la luna —dijo Emily mirando al cielo, hacia la brillante y hermosa madre de los lobos que vertía todo su esplendor azul sobre el bosque cubierto de encaje blanco. De haber estado viva, en su estómago habría sentido revolotear mariposas por la emoción de encontrarse ahí de nuevo, pudiendo admirar el casi pacifico paisaje invernal. En cambio, lo único que sentía dentro de ella era el gusano comiéndose parte de su putrefacto tejido.

Por otra parte, Victor no tenía tiempo para prestar atención a la belleza natural frente a él, estaba nervioso e impaciente. Debía pensar en alguna forma de librarse de _ella. Su esposa_. El sólo recordar ese hecho le daba escalofríos y se revolvía su estómago. ¿Pueden los vivos casarse con los muertos? Se preguntó. ¿Acaso algo como eso funcionaría si quiera? De la forma en la que se viera estaba mal, muy mal. Tenía que huir, tenía que zafarse de ella, pero ¿cómo lo haría sin que llegara a sospechar?

Emily, quien ignoraba por completo lo que trataba de maquinar su _esposo_ , sintió la necesidad de expresar la felicidad que sentía de poder pisar de nuevo la nieve con Víctor _,_ bailando con la luz celeste. Tarareando su canción favorita de vals, alzó su pierna esquelética artísticamente, deslizó con delicadez sus pies sobre la nieve, movió sus caderas de un lado a otro y extendía sus manos como si volara en el viento frio, haciendo un conjunto de movimientos que daban como resultado una perfecta danza lunar. Y aunque su puro vestido nupcial estaba manchado por la tierra de la tumba en la que fue echado su frio cuerpo, este aun podía ofrecer un tenue brillo que nacía de su contacto con la luz de la luna, haciendo que fuera inevitable para los cuervos que los rodeaban mirarla. Y sucedía lo mismo con Víctor.

La armonía de los pasos de Emily y la inocencia que irradiaban captaron la atención del joven. Trató de ignorarla y darle la espalda para seguir pensando en una excusa, pero ella fue a él, dándose cuenta de que no tenía su atención, y empezó a bailar a su alrededor. Girando en la blanca nieve como si fuera una parte de ella y murmurando una tierna canción con su suave voz, el cadáver pudo atrapar su mirada. De nuevo, Víctor intentó apartarse, pero por más esfuerzos que hizo no pudo hacerlo, pues su mente ya había sido absorbida por los movimientos constantes y afinados de su _esposa_.

Toda persona capaz ver no podría evitar admirar la danza lunar que interpretaba el bello cadáver de la novia. Ella era copos de nieve llevados por el viento nocturno, y como tal, ella se derretía. Como Víctor la veía bailar, se dio cuenta de que Emily era eterna, pues el tiempo se había detenido en su cuerpo y ya no envejecía, pero al mismo tiempo era efímera porque su carne se pudría y deshacía en cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Cómo es que era posible que un ser en decadencia llegara a ser tan hermoso? Se preguntó Víctor contemplando, hipnotizado, la danza cadavérica bañada por la luz.

Sus pupilas seguían cada uno de los deslices del pie huesudo, seguido por el pie con carne tiesa. Miraba el humero descubierto de su _esposa,_ seguido de los movimientos de las falanges que hacían como si desgarraran el viento, cuando en realidad desgarraban el corazón de Víctor. Como ella se movía, como ella sonreía, él era hechizado. Su corazón se sintió abrasado por un naciente cálido sentimiento y a la vez congelado porque ese sentimiento era hacia un cadáver. ¿Pueden los vivos enamorarse de los muertos? ¿Puede serlo sin que sea enfermo y grotesco? Se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía. Sintió que algo denso y oscuro estaba brotando en su alma, algo que deseaba destruirlo por dentro, poseer su conciencia, pues ese algo anhelaba alcanzar a Emily de cualquier manera. Quería ir a espantar a todos los cuervos que los rodeaban, pues no toleraba la idea de que cualquier otro ser mirara a su mujer; quería interrumpir la interpretación de su esposa para tomarla en sus brazos y los dos comenzar con un nuevo baile, el baile que suelen interpretar los amantes...

Se quedó sin respiración cuando entendió lo que pasaba por su mente. Se dio cuenta que lo mejor era que saliera de ahí, en ese mismo instante.

No debía verla, no debía tocarla, ni siquiera pensar en ella de esa forma. Emily estaba muerta, muerta. Sintió lava brotar de su cabeza y deslizarse por su cuello y espalda, para después endurecerse y lastimarle. Presintió que, si era tocado por sólo por la punta de una falange suya, caería de inmediato en uno de los más atroces pecados que podía cometer el hombre. Iba a correr, iba a escapar lo más rápido que podía de ella aun cuando sabía que si lo intentaba, lo atraparía de inmediato.

Ya iba a hacerlo, sus piernas temblaban por la adrenalina, pero ¿por qué no le respondían?

Estaba tan atrapado por la encrucijada de su mente que por un momento dejo de ver a Emily y no se dio cuenta cuando la gracia de su baile fue cortada por el tropiezo de su metatarso con una raíz muy levantada. Ella cayó al suelo, restregando su tieso cutis contra la nieve, pero como muerta estaba, no sintió el frio quemarle. Emily alzó su cabeza un poco desde el suelo para poder mirar hacia atrás y vio que su tibia, junto con los huesos que le seguían, se habían quedado atrás, desprendidos de su cuerpo. No podía permitir que su _marido_ la viera así, se sintió horrorizada. Pretendió pararse de la nieve en ese mismo instante e ir por su pierna, pero una mano fue tendida frente a ella sin que se hubiera percatado de que alguien había caminado hasta donde se encontraba.

Victor había escuchado el golpe ahogado que provocó Emily al caer en la nieve y eso fue suficiente para que volteara a mirarla y ver como estaba tendida en el suelo y sin una parte de su pierna. _"Esta es mi oportunidad"_ de inmediato pensó. Con ella así podría llegar hasta la iglesia, sin que pudiera atraparlo. Se giró para irse, dispuesto a alejarse de una vez por todas de la tentadora pesadilla que representaba. Sin embargo, echó un último vistazo a su esposa antes de huir y se percató que su rostro estaba lleno de una inocente tristeza y consternación, todo porque el encantó que ella había tejido en esa parte del bosque quedó destrozado por una tontería como el no fijarse por donde iba.

Su corazón se hundió.

¡Debía alejarse! Tenía la oportunidad del siglo, posiblemente la única que tendría. ¿Por qué había caminando hacia ella?, ¿por qué le tendió su mano?

Emily, avergonzada, aceptó la ayuda, sin dudarlo ni un momento. Levantó su mano huesuda y la deslizó contra la cálida cubierta de carne de Victor. Y cuando el joven sintió el primer rose de la falange de su esposa contra su piel, espasmos recorrieron todo su cuerpo, haciendo que él conociera el dolor que siente un amante reprimido cuando su mujer está frente a él, pero que no puede tocarla o en su caso, no debe. Una voz extraña surgió de su conciencia y le susurró: _"Es tu esposa, ella es tu esposa, no tienes por qué verla como la peste. Puedes tocarla, puedes tomarla. No hay crimen en amar a quien has desposado"_. Escuchar pronunciar esas palabras le provocó un frío más intenso que el hacía en esa noche que profesaba una fuerte tormenta para el mundo nevado de los vivos, y supo que era el demonio detrás de él tratando de arrastrarlo al infierno. No dispuesto a caer, fue firme ante la tentación. Con una fuerza de voluntad que hizo que hasta él se sorprendiera, se limitó a ayudar a Emily a pararse. De inmediato vio que ella no podría sostenerse por mucho tiempo en una sola pierna, por lo que corrió hacia donde estaba su tibia, la destrabó de la prominente raíz y volvió a Emily.

Se hincó en el suelo, apoyando una de sus rodillas en la nieve, mojando parte de la tela de su pantalón. Extendió su mano libre con la muda orden hacia Emily para que ella le tendiera su fémur. Ella lo entendió y levantó su hueso, pasando por la apertura de su vestido, haciendo que la tela cayera a los lados de lo que anteriormente fue el muslo. Con delicadeza y cuidado, tomo en su mano el hueso y no pudo evitar fijarse, incluso asombrarse, en lo suave que se sentía esa pieza que imitaba a la porcelana en su piel. Por unos instantes, se perdió en la sensación, se perdió en el hecho de que estaban tan cerca que si estiraba un poco más su mano, podría descubrir una parte nueva de ella. Tembló, si, su cuerpo tembló por la expectativa y por un nuevo ataque de lastimosos espasmos. Tragó saliva y se obligó a fijar su vista a la rótula que tenía que unir con el fémur, para que sus ojos no viajaran más por los desconocidos senderos oscuros.

Cuando terminó el resemble de los huesos, Víctor estuvo dispuesto a finalmente dejar ir la pierna esquelética de Emily y a pararse del suelo. Sin aviso, la voz de la joven muerta emitió un leve sonido alegre que hizo detener el corazón de Víctor. Creyó escuchar el tintineo que hacia el hielo a chocar con el vidrio.

—Gracias, Víctor —ella dijo cuando su esposo la miró atraído por la melodía de su risa, entonces, sus labios se ampliaron más, revelando sus dientes y haciendo brillar sus ojos de esa única forma que puede hacerse cuando miras a la persona que amas, tan cálido y lleno de emoción. Y si siguiera respirando, el aire se hubiera vuelto pesado en sus pulmones.

Cuando Víctor fue golpeado con esa ola de amor que Emily desprendía, el tibio que sentía alrededor de su corazón lo penetró con agresividad, sin piedad, sin aviso. Se esparció por cada rincón de su órgano y después este lo bombeó al resto de su cuerpo, llenándolo por completo, ensuciándolo, envenenándolo. Estaba siendo corrompido por un amor tan dulce, pero a la vez tan amargo, como lo es el caramelo. Y ese caramelo, se adhirió a su mente, haciendo que su razón fallara, que su fuerza de voluntad se destrozara. De repente, para su recién desequilibrado cerebro, todo fue ajeno; nada era más hermoso, nada era más brillante, ni nada era más importante que el cadáver por el que estaba de rodillas.

 _"Su sonrisa es tan preciosa"_ era todo lo que podía el joven pensar cuando hizo deslizar su mano por el fémur de su esposa con una actitud ceremoniosa y delicada, sin temor a lo que podía encontrarse bajo las percudidas faldas de su pura mujer. Acercó sus labios azulados por el frío a la porcelana que sostenía y empezó a besarla.

Quizás Emily era algo ingenua, pero hasta ella sabía decir cuando las intenciones de un hombre cambiaban. No le asustaba la idea de estar con su esposo, en realidad, era algo que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo y anhelado aún más cuando su vida fue robada junto con su sueño de amor. _"Es algo normal que hacen los esposos..."_ , pensaba, _"algo que hacen los amantes"_. Estaba nerviosa, como lo estaría cualquier virgen, pero la emoción y amor que sentía eran aún más fuertes. _"Aunque creí que primero conocería a sus padres"._

Ambos, embriagados por un sentimiento aborrecible, cometieron un pecado aún más despreciable, pero que les había dado más placer que hacer todo el bien del mundo. Cálida vida y fría muerte se habían unido por un lazo cortado de la tela del cielo nocturno y atado a sus muñecas con la fuerza del infierno.

¿Pueden los vivos casarse con los muertos? Pues ellos habían consumado su matrimonio.

* * *

 _Ya conocen la historia principal, no pueden culparme del todo por hacer eso (?_

 _Desde que vi la pelicula de niña, siempre desee que Victor se hubiese quedado con Emily, pero en ese entonces no sabía que quizás eso implicaba negrofilia xd (ni tanto, ya que él se iba a matar para casarse con ella) y ahora que hace poco volví a ver la película quise hacer mi versión de los hechos, esta vez de verdad metiendo necrofilia lol.  
_

 _Espero que le haya gustado!_

 _Si hay un error de cualquier tipo en el fic, por favor díganmelo, eso me ayuda a mejorar._

 _Euda._


End file.
